The Flesh Feast
Oh, uh, hello kiddies. Welcome to my CASTLE for this TWENTY-EIGHTH ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE. I, CREEPS, was just HANGING AROUND in my CASTLE here...BY THIS ROPE ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I enjoy a lot of SWING MUSIC too. But like me, I think you'll all get a little CHOKED UP about my DEADTIME STORY... A big gray van pulled up to a convenient store in Los Angeles, California late one evening back in 1967. The windows of the van were tinted. Inside the store, a hippie couple walked away from the counter, both carrying packs of Camel Cigarettes. They walked out of the store, seeing the door on the side of the van open. They both got into it without saying anything, the van-door shut and the van drove off. The next week, the cashier behind the counter of the convenient store saw another guy come in during a day. "Hey, Stan, what's happening?" the cashier asked the man. "Hey, Frank, not much man. You?" Stan replied, coming up to the counter. "Ah, read in the paper this week about the disappearance of a hippie couple last week. The cops are outside here keeping watch. It was somebody in a big grey van man!" Frank replied, explaining. Outside the convenient store, four cops sat in a cop car together. They drank cups of coffee and one said to another one, "so when do you think that person in that van will show up here again, Don?". "Probably at night again but I don''t know, Chuck" Don answered. Just then, a lady's voice came over the dispatch-speaker saying: "Come in Officer Tim, a large gray van was seen on the corner of Gardener Avenue! Over!". Another cop in the driver's seat picked up the dispatch-speaker responding to the dispatcher, "this is Tim we're on it thank you!". "Alrighty boys, let's go!" Officer Tim said to Don, Chuck and the other officer beside him. Officer Tim drove off. '' ''Officer Tim and his friends arrived on the corner of Gardener Avenue, where the van was parked at. "Okay, Officer Chuck, Deputy Don and Officer Terry, get your guns ready!" Officer Tim told Chuck, Don and the other policeman in the passenger's seat. "Yes sir" they replied and all got out of the cop car. They aimed their pistols at the grey van, as they approached it. Officer Terry swung-open ine of the van-doors and found nobody in it. "There's no one in her at all, Tim!" Officer Terry said. Officer Terry checked in the van, discovering a big gold ring on the driver's seat. '' ''Officer Chuck rang the doorbell of the home on the corner and waited a few moments. The door opened, and a tall thin man stood in the doorway. "Afternoon, Officer, may I help you?" the man asked. "Good afternoon sir, yes if you could please. We are on the lookout for a mysterious person who was in that van. They kidnapped a hippie couple last Wednesday night out, in front of a convenient store" Officer Chuck explained to the guy. "Oh, I read about that in the newspaper, Officer. I'll keep a lookout and let you fellas know if I have any information" the man said, scratching his red beard. '' ''The following day, Officer Chuck, Officer Terry, Officer Tim and Deputy Don all were sitting in Los Angeles cafe, together. As Officer Chuck drank a cup of coffee, Deputy Don passed him a Ziploc bag with the gold ring in it. "The fingerprints were dusted men. The are the fingerprints of a man, a skinny one" Officer Chuck explained to the others. "Hm, I spoke to a thin man yesterday in the home where the van was parked by!" Officer Chuck continued saying. '' ''Meanwhile, the tall, thin man listened to The Byrds sing, Turn! Turn! Turn! on the radio in his living-room. He stood and then walked around, going out to his kitchen and stirred a huge white-fleshy-piece of meat which looked like a human-stomach in a frying-pan. As the man stirred it with a spatula in oil, he said: "I do hope you enjoy this dish!". Officer Tim and the other cops arrived at the guy's house and quickly got out of the cop car, running passed the big gray van. '' ''As the man flipped the meat from out of the frying-pan onto a fancy plate on the dining-room-table with his spatula, the doorbell rang. The man put the frying-pan back on the stove in the kitchen and answered the door. "Hello sir, sorry to bother you again, but we found this gold ring in that van, and the fingerprints on it showed that they were frim a man fitting your description" Officer Chuck explained to the man. He showed him the gold ring in the Ziploc bag. "Are you saying I'm the kidnapper, Officer?" the man asked Officer Chuck. "We don't know for sure yet. Do you mind if we have a look around your house please?" he replied, asking him. The man rudely slammed his door and there was the sound of him locking it. '' ''Officer Chuck kicked in the front door, and he entered the home, along with his other cop friends following behind him. They held their guns and heard Bob Dylan sing, Like A Rolling Stone on the radio in the living room. The police opened a door and went down, into the cellar. "This is the police sir. Please come out and put your hands in the air!" Deputy Don called out. Officer Tim tried a light-switch and found the lights were out. Within the darkness of the basement, a dimming-green-light did come on suddenly at the back of the room. The cops went slowly and quietly to the spot beneath the long, green light up, on the ceiling. There, they all saw a horrifying sight. A skinny creature with yellow flesh and black veins covering its hairless body, gnawed on a human-skeleton. The monster suddenly looked up at the police, with its white, cat-like eyes, growling in a high-pitched tone. '' ''"Ah! You have all found this skeleton of this mass murderer here, who I attacked and killed last month. I was the one in the van last Wednesday!" the creature spoke to the cops, in the man's voice. The thing crawled up the wall with its blackened claws and the policemen shot at it, missing. '' ''The creature jutted up the cellar-stairs and the cops chased it. They searched the living-room, going into the dining-room. At the table, sat the young hippie couple. "Are you both alright?" Officer Tim asked them. "Just groovy, Officer. We were invited by the guy who lives here, to hang out for two weeks with him!" the hippie woman replied. The hippies ate bowls of soup. Officer terry noticed the huge piece of meat, looking like a human-stomach all fleshy and white. "What's that right there folks?" Officer Terry asked the hippies. "Oh, the dude said it was his feast Officer!" the hippie man answered. The tall, thin man with the red beard walked into his dining-room from the kitchen, carrying a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey, taking a swig from it. "Hands up pal, now!!!" the cops ordered him, aiming their pistols at him. "Officers, how may I help you?" the guy asked them all. He sat down, carved the meat and ate all of it, making the cops wait. The man changed, transforming once more into the creature. The hippies screamed in horror, backing away from the table. "Ah! Now that flesh-covered human-stomach of the mass murderer was delightful indeed!" the monster spoke, gulping down the remainder of the whiskey, through its blackened-fangs. Then, the humanoid monster scurried out the kitchen-door, as the police shot at it and missed. Officer Terry and Officer Tim ran outside, but they didn't find the thing anywhere in the backyard. '' ''Heh-Heh! Talk about a FLESH IN THE PAN eh, BOILS AND GHOULS? For the cops and the hippies, the monster's feast was A LITTLE MORE THAN THEY COULD STOMACH hee-hee. ''